


Miraculously Strange

by crazy_spy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, F/F, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Jade Turtle Nino Lahiffe, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi is a huge dick, Lila causes an akuma, Lila screws stuff up (and no one is surprised), M/M, Miss Bustier is Nathaniel's mom, Nathaniel Kurtzberg has anxiety, Original Akuma, Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Rated T for Nath's language like wow boy, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Turtle Miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_spy/pseuds/crazy_spy
Summary: The Miraculous team got a new teammate and his name is Peon





	Miraculously Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paon and Renarde: Volpina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246558) by [twilightwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightwrites/pseuds/twilightwrites). 

> Hey look more fanfic...
> 
> Yay.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a vent fic

Emila inhaled deeply, tapping her foot to the beat before sculpting happily. She turned the clay into people, placing and animals. Emila was pleased, she felt like she had all the time in the world.

**\------**

"Nope, nope, nope. Can't be late again-" The artist muttered, running into the classroom just before Miss Bustier walked in. They shared a look and he got to his seat. Juleka waved at him. Nath smiled nervously and waved back.

Lila walked in next, talking Adrien's ear off. Poor dude looked done with her. Chloé saved him by scoffing when Lila said Queen Bee saved her.

"Please. I'm Queen Bee and I would much rather not save someone like you."

Nath looked up from his doodle, watching the action from afar. Lila was close to blowing a fuse and the Bee Miraculous holder didn't seem to be letting up.

"Alright girls, it's time for you to take your seats." Miss Bustier said nicely, watching as the two returned to their seats.

**\-----**

Lila was surrounded by students, getting asked about her travels and trips. She laughed and played along, tells of tales that never happened. She glanced at Nathaniel and smirked.

"You know, I never would have thought redheads could be so dependent on people." She said loudly but casually. Nath flinched, eyes falling back to his doodle.

"I don't think I could handle how needy they get!" Lila continued, "Always demanding attention."

"That's enough, Lila." Emila stated, annoyed. Lila scoffed. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Emily's face flushed. "I'll...I'll tell Miss Bustier!" She declared. Lila shrugged. "I doubt she'll believe you. After all, I was saved by a superhero and you weren't."

Emila scowled, about to bite back when Lila opened her mouth again.

"Oh, and stop sculpting. You practically make everyone around you kneel over because of how horrible your clay work is."

The girl froze. She knew Lila was lying, but it still hit hard. Emila turned and fled, wiping the tears that threatened to fall from her embarrassment.

Lila smirked, waving goodbye.

"Lila! That was uncalled for!" Marionette said, crossing her arms. Juleka nodded, frowning at the girl. Lila shrugged.

"Not my fault she's a bad sculptor."

"Emila is not a bad sculptor!" Rose yelled. "She works hard every day and practices no matter what!"

While the group argued, they had yet to realize that Hawkmoth just found another victim.

**\-----**

The skylight opened up, letting out an akuma, bent on finding its prey. It flew into Emila's sculpting tools, giving Hawkmoth a new villain.

**\-----**

"Hello, Creator. I am Hawkmoth. A shame that she taunted your art, so I'm giving you the power to create new beings with your tools. In return, you must bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses."

Emila grit her teeth. "Understood, Hawkmoth." She hissed, the black and purple smoke covering her. When it vanished, she was no longer in her smock but instead a skin-tight suit with her tools strapped along her waist.

"Look out Lila, because there's an artist in town and she's looking to make a brand new you." She cackled, creating giant creatures to terrorize Paris and get the hero's attentions.

**\------**

"Lila, you should really apologize to Emila. She puts her most into her art and that's what you say to her?" Marionette tried, sighing when Lila refused.

"It's no use. She won't listen to us." Nathaniel said, placing a hand on Marionette's shoulder reassuringly. The girl nodded. "I know-"

She was cut off by a scream and students running in all sorts of directions, followed by monsters made of clay.

"Lila? Are you here? I'm hoping we can work our differences into something new!" Creator cackled, throwing a ball of clay at Lila. The girl screamed, ducking behind Rose. Juleka desperately pulled at the clay but it stuck.

"Go!" Rose told them, turning to clay before their eyes. Marc yelped, ducking away from another ball.

"Don't let it touch you!"

They scattered, Lila being Creator's main target. Marionette transformed quickly, swinging into battle.

Chat Noir was already fighting the akuma, as was Queen Bee and Rena Rouge.

**\-----**

Nathaniel got everyone to a hiding spot, looking for one himself. Creator saw him and threw a ball of clay.

Marc yelped, pushing the redhead out of harm's way. Nathaniel stared, barely believing his eyes, he didn't notice when Master Fu placed a box by his foot.

He stumbled back when another ball hit next to him, tripping over the box. Nath picked it up, shoved it in his bag and went to hide.

**\-----**

"Give me your Miraculous!" Creator howled, lunging at the heroes. Queen Bee got a couple punches in, as did Rena Rouge and Carapace.

Meanwhile.

"What the hell are you?" Nath screamed, scrambling away from the peacock kwami. Duusuu sighed. "Calm down! I'm Duusuu, the Peacock kwami." Nath stayed away from it.

"Look, your friends need your help!" Nath bit his lip. "I'm not hero material. Not for this!" Duusuu burst into tears, leaving Nath to wonder what sort of ride this will be.

"OK! I'll help!"

Duusuu nodded, slowing down the water works. "To...to transform, say Duusuu, Feathers Rise."

Nathaniel nodded, standing. "Duusuu, Feathers Rise!"

His jeans and shirt quickly changed into a navy suit with a peacock tail skirt-thing on his waist. Nath's hair went from just fiery red to having blue tips. A blue-green domino mask covered his face. His skirt-thing was held together by the broach.

"Cool." Nath opened the war fans, joining the battle.

**\-----**

Creator smirked, her clay monsters holding the heroes firmly in their grasp. She reached out to take Ladybug's earrings. Her hand was hit away by a fan.

"Ow!"

"I think the fuck not." A newcomer stated, holding the fans. Creator growled. "I'll destroy you and take your Miraculous as well!" She lunged at the bird boy who ducked and dodged like it was his life's work.

"It's not very nice to attack a guest." He taunted, taking her tools. Creator sneered, tackling him. Nath yelled, throwing the tools to Ladybug before getting turned to clay by Creator. She screamed, lunging for her tools.

Ladybug grabbed them first, snapping them in half and letting the akuma out.

"No more evil-doing for you little akuma." Ladybug said, doing the magic yo-yo thing.

Nath got unclayed and gasped, bolting up right. Emila sat in the middle of the school yard, crying into her hands. Nath looked at the group and took off to detransform. Ladybug called after him.

"Who are you?"

Nathaniel paused, thinking.

"Call me Paon."

**\-----**

"Nath! What do you think of the new hero?" Alya was bombarding people with questions. Nathaniel yawned, shrugging.

"He seems cool."

"I can't wait to see him again."

Nath sighed, looking at the broach on the inside of his jacket, along with Duusuu hiding away.


End file.
